


Strange Happenings in Paris

by Scribbling Mama (melgibson87)



Series: AU August 2018 [7]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: AU August, AU Yeah AUgust (Miraculous Ladybug), Adrien is considered missing, Adrien isn't really missing but hiding, Beauty and the Beast Elements, Canon Divergence, Cat Chat Noir, Cat-like Chat Noir, F/M, Gabriel has all kwami, Gabriel needs jewelry, Hurt Marinette Dupain-Cheng, Marinette keeps Adrien's secret, Master Fu is missing, Minor Violence, Plagg curses Adrien, famous au, kwami - Freeform, minor character missing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-09
Updated: 2018-09-04
Packaged: 2019-06-24 03:49:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,093
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15621891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/melgibson87/pseuds/Scribbling%20Mama
Summary: Adrien Agreste has gone missing. No one has any clues or ideas about how he went missing. There's a creature roaming Paris unknown though it hadn't done anything criminal or menacing. Yet.Marinette doesn't know what to make of this new Paris and what it might mean for the city's citizens.When she's attacked one night by a would-be rapist, she's rescued by the elusive creature. What she learns after that will propel her into an adventure that she'd never thought would happen to her. Can she help the creature become human while stopping the villain from making a wish with a magic that isn't fully understood by him?





	1. A Creature Lurks

**Author's Note:**

> The story I had planned originally for Day 7's prompt (Famous) of AU Yeah August wasn't working out well. So, this story is taking its place until I'm able to give the other a proper telling as it deserves.
> 
> I've been dying to write a Beauty and the Beast version of Miraculous Ladybug and thought this day's prompt would work out well for it. Who's more famous in Paris than Adrien and the story, Beauty and the Beast? I hope you enjoy the first chapter.

 

Marinette didn’t know what was going on with her beloved city. She wasn’t sure what to make of everything as she walked home as the sun disappeared behind the tall buildings. She’d promised her best friend, Alya, she’d be fine. She had no intention of breaking her word as she hurried down the familiar path toward her parents’ bakery just a few blocks over.

Missing posters littered the walls of buildings. Large billboards had been erected with one image. The news broadcasted every fifteen minutes on the latest updates.

Adrien Agreste, the heir to Gabriel Agreste and his fashion house, has gone missing. He’s been missing for the past week. No one has any clue what has happened to the fashion mogul’s son. No one could figure out how the young man had been kidnapped from his father’s veritable fortress of a mansion.

Marinette couldn’t help but wonder what happened to the young man herself. He looked about her age. She hated the thought of someone using someone she could’ve known for some nefarious plan. She could only hope the police found him before anything terrible happened to him.

She’d listened to Alya’s pronouncement of their need for a superhero in Paris, especially with all the weirdness they’d been experiencing lately. In some ways, Marinette almost agreed.

Not long after Adrien Agreste had gone missing, talk about some mysterious beast roaming the streets at night had started to spread. No one had really seen the creature up-close, but that hadn’t stopped the rumors from flying about the beast and its dastardly deeds. No damage had been discovered by the beast itself, but it had scared a fair number of criminals as it roamed the streets, causing them to cower at its presence.

Marinette had no qualms with such a creature if it helped clean up their city. She didn’t care for vigilantism, but she’d support it if it made the streets a little safer to walk at night.

“You’re a pretty little thing.” The voice caused her to freeze for a moment, her eyes darting around until she found the owner, inhaling sharply as his stench met her long before he did.

“Look, I don’t want any trouble.” She backed away from him, intent on dashing down the street and dodging the man as best she could. She could only hope she’d run into a policeman or someone who could protect her before the man could harm her. She hadn’t seen anyone, but she wasn’t about to make it easy for the man.

He must’ve guessed her intent because he grabbed her arm and held her still. She hadn’t had a chance as his stench threatened to overwhelm her, knocking her from her feet.

“What’s your hurry, sweet one?” He leered at her as he pulled her closer.

She struggled against his hold, kicking at him as she fought her hardest to free herself.

“Let me go. Please, I don’t want this.” She connected one kick with his shin, causing him to wince though his grip only tightened more, promising a large bruise.

“You’ll pay for that, little one.” His leer grew more dangerous as he dragged her closer.

“Someone help me. Help me please.” She felt tears stinging her eyes as she continued to fight the man. She hated being powerless despite her struggles. “Please.”

Her foot connected with the man’s shin again as her fist landed an ineffectual blow to the man’s face as he pulled her close. She could smell his foul breath, almost like he hadn’t brushed his teeth in years if the brown stains were any indication. She flinched as his warm breath touched her cheek, praying she wouldn’t have to endure too much at the man’s hands. She’d survive. At least, that’s what she kept repeating to herself.

A loud screeching sound echoed from the alleyway as a large blob of movement slammed into the man’s side.

The blob attacked again, knocking the man’s hold of Marinette loose.

She fell against the ground, jarring her knee and smacking her head on the curb before her hands could stop her fall. She fought the wave of nausea that hit her as she struggled to move further from the disgusting man and the blob-like creature.

It looked almost like a cat, but she couldn’t be sure as she fought to remain focused on escaping.

The screeching turned into almost feral growls from the creature as it eventually drove the man away.

As the air around her cleared of the man’s stench, she hobbled toward the wall, intent on getting home before the creature decided she was next. She hoped it wouldn’t hurt her, looking far larger than she’d initially thought as she glanced back. She found it crouching in the shadows of the alley. Its eyes unnerved her as they glinted in the sparse light around her, a blazing green that she couldn’t describe on a good day.

She tripped over a crack in the walk and bruised her uninjured leg, causing a groan of defeat to escape her. She’d never make it home in this condition. Why hadn’t she stayed at Alya’s until her father could’ve taken her home? That would’ve been the smart decision. Why had she been so adamant in getting home on her own?

The creature approached her. Not quick like the man had, but it had moved closer, its green gaze locked on her.

“I just want to go home,” she cried. Tears leaked down her cheeks even as her eyes closed, accepting her fate as her last bit of energy deserted her. “Please, tell my parents…”

She never finished her statement as she lost consciousness.


	2. Tending to Her Wounds

 

"Wayzz, was that necessary?" Adrien asked as he peered down at the unconscious woman before him. "She wasn't a threat."

"I'm sorry, Master, but she's injured and needed the rest," the little turtle kwami floated near the young man's shoulder. "We should get her back. I can heal her injuries before we send her home."

Nodding, Adrien turned back to the young woman and stared at her a moment longer. He couldn't quite get over the fierceness or determination that had coursed through her as she fought against her attacker. He could sense her fear, almost living it himself as his heightened senses brought him closer to her. 

He'd been a block away when he first felt her, running as he recognized her emotion as fear. She'd been in trouble and he'd almost been too late to do anything about it. He couldn't imagine what that man would've done to her if Adrien hadn't shown up just mere minutes later, pulling the wretched man off her and sending the man running in another direction of town. 

"Master?"

Shaking his thoughts away, Adrien swooped low and brought his arms under the unconscious woman's upper back and under her knees. With a quick lift, he had her nestled against him, her head resting against his shoulder and one arm dangling loosely at her side. 

"Help me out here, Wayzz? Trixx?" He nodded toward the arm, not wanting her injured further as he carried her through the streets to his hideaway, knowing the path would be paved with potential hazards at the speed he planned to travel.

A pretty red fox kwami joined the turtle and soon they had her arm lying in her lap, her knuckles brushing at his abdomen. 

Another moment, the kwami returned to his pocket and he took off at a pace that would surprise most humans, including Olympians. His speed worked to his advantage as he noted the thin trail of blood at her temple and the bruise growing around it after hitting her head on the pavement. He needed Wayzz to check her over and heal her, needed to know he hadn't come too late to save her. Something about her stirred him as he dragged her slight form closer, almost cradling her as he hurried toward his secret hiding place in the city. 

"We're almost there, mon belle. Just a few more minutes. Stay with me," he crooned as he continued his brisk pace through the alleyways and side streets until he reached the abandoned building he'd claimed almost a month ago. 

She stirred for a moment, her eyelids fluttering yet didn't fully open, much to his rising gratitude. He couldn't afford for her to see him just yet. He already knew her reaction would hurt him when she saw him for the first time. 

Who would've ever guessed he'd allowed himself to become what he was? 

He still couldn't quite believe it and he'd been there. 

Making his way into his new home, he carried her through the once-grand lobby of the abandoned hotel, through one of the lower hallways until he reached the room he'd claimed. He doubted the accommodations would appeal to anyone in the light of day, but he hoped she wouldn't prove too picky as he helped clean her up before sending her home. 

"Trixx, the door please," he whispered, not wanting to wake her just yet.

After the kwami finished the task, Adrien pushed the door open to find the other kwami creatures sitting on the dresser, their little eyes peering up to see what he'd brought home. 

Tikki's eyes lit up upon seeing the young woman while Plagg remained leery, moving closer to his chosen despite his better judgment. 

"Oh, she's just as I imagined. Look at her, Plagg. It's my chosen," Tikki cooed as she flew closer to inspect the still unconscious woman. A slight frown marred her features as she asked, "What happened to her, Adrien?"

"An attacker." When her frown deepened, he rushed to reassure the ladybug, saying, "She didn't have much chance, Tik. She was a third his size yet she still fought like a wild woman. Oh, you would've been so proud of her."

The frown transformed into a beautiful smile as she whispered, "Yes, all my chosens can be quite creative, especially when challenged properly."

A thought occurred to Adrien, spurring him to ask, "How do you know she's your chosen, Tik?"

"Just like Plagg knew you were his. The Guardian showed us a glimpse of each new chosen, fearing something bad was about to happen. He urged us to find one of you and gain your help in securing the others. I didn't know you'd find her on your adventures tonight, but I'm glad you did." She flew close and nuzzled his cheek. "Thank you."

He nodded, unsure what to say as he glanced at the black cat who'd claimed him. "Are you hungry? You haven't eaten much, Plagg. The others tell me that's rather unusual."

"This whole thing is unusual, kid. I'll be fine for a while longer though. Don't worry so much." The kwami waved his tiny paw before moving deeper into the room, seeking his favorite spot to be alone. 

Sinking down beside the unconscious woman, he watched Wayzz perform his healing spell over her, the blood trail near her temple disappearing along with the other bumps and bruises the turtle focused upon. After nearly an hour of work, the tiny turtle sank to the mattress with an exhausted sigh.

"She'll be fine. I suspect the sleeping spell will end soon enough." 

His large eyes closed as he began nodding off. 

Adrien didn't mind staying up though to watch over her, wanting and willing her to be truly okay. He wanted to meet her, see for himself that she was supposed to be his other half. Moving forward, he plucked up the sleeping turtle and brought him to the tiny bed he'd made from some old towels and washcloths, tucking Wayzz in. 

"You're a good man, Adrien Agreste," Tikki whispered. The other kwami still present nodded as they settled around him, content to watch and wait with him. "I wouldn't worry about her liking you, either."

The woman's eyes fluttered open, blinking as she tried to come fully awake. 

As he caught the blueness of her irises, he couldn't help but agree with Tikki's assessment, finding he was already losing himself to her and he hadn't even heard her speak. Not really. Not without fear in her voice.

"Where am I?" she whispered, her throat dry and scratchy from what he could hear.

Her voice ran over him in soothing waves, dragging him even further under. 

He didn't even care as she focused on him and asked in a voice lacking true fear but real wariness, "Who are you?"

With a smile, he replied, "I'm Chat Noir."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Update 6/10/19: This story will be completed and is on my list to finish. Right now, I'm working on a schedule to make this happen for all my WIPs. I will update everyone in the near future the progress being made for this story and other WIPs here on AO3.

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on [Tumblr](http://scribblingmama.tumblr.com)


End file.
